1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed toward improved closure panels, and to closures incorporating the improved panels.
The invention is more particularly directed toward improved insulated closure panels, and to rolling closures incorporating the improved, insulated closure panels.
The invention is also directed toward a method for making the improved, insulated closure panels.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Closures, particularly of the roll-up type which are made up of a series of panels with adjacent panels pivotally connected together along adjacent sides, are known. It is also known to provide insulation in each panel so as to provide an insulated closure.
The known closures have several disadvantages however. The means for pivotally connecting adjacent panels together are usually located in the adjacent side edges of the panels. However, little insulation can be provided in the panels at or adjacent the side edges when the pivot connections are in the side edges and thus the insulating efficiency of the closure is reduced. If the pivot connections are provided between the adjacent panels, rather than in their side edges, the insulating efficiency of the closure is again reduced because there is no insulation in the pivot connections.
The known closures are also expensive to manufacture in different thicknesses. Usually the panels in the closures are each made from two wall sections, joined together at their side edges. For each closure of different thickness desired, two additional sizes of wall sections are required to construct the panels used in the closure. The number of different sizes of wall sections that are required to construct closures of different thicknesses makes the closures expensive.
The known closures often do not present a neat appearance. Gaps between adjacent panels are often present and detract from the appearance of the closure. The gaps also reduce the insulating efficiency of the closure and are a source of drafts through the closure.
Another disadvantage of known closures is that with a single pivot connection between adjacent panels, the known closures take up a considerable mount of space when wound up for storage. This is due to the fact that the panels cannot easily follow a spiral path when there is a substantial distance between adjacent pivot connections.
A still further disadvantage in known closures is that the panels, including the pivot connections, are often made from sheet material. The sheet material is bent to provide the desired panel shape and to provide the pivot connections. These panels, and the associated pivot connections, are often not as strong as desired and bend and jam if the closures are accidentally hit.